A Mistress, Only Male
by LovingPillow
Summary: Caelus sought out Prince once he brought Doll back to his temple, and struck a deal with the elf where he'd let both his wife and the elf go, but only on several conditions.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Caelus sought out Prince once he brought Doll back to his temple, and struck a deal with the elf where he'd let both his wife and the elf go, but only on several conditions.**

* * *

"I cannot deny that you are beautiful, second best to my wife." Caelus said, complimenting Prince once he had found the elf's location. "You would do well if you were female, alas, you are only a male elf. Not much use if we are the same." Caelus said, heaving a light sigh as he circled the beautiful elf.

"Where did you take Doll?" Prince demanded the answer, glaring straight at his comrade's captor. "Release her immediately!" He exclaimed, ignoring the way Caelus' eyes glazed over with undisguised lust. Standing straight, he could only wait for a response. "Well?" Prince hissed, his hand grasped onto his blade. Before the elf could do anything, Caelus had trapped him in the air. "To release my wife, there will be conditions you have to abide by." Caelus said, smirking down at the raging boy. Trailing his finger against the exposed skin of his abdomen, Caelus held back a groan. He couldn't wait to state his conditions.

Prince gaped as he felt a shock pass through his spine. It was nothing he"d ever experienced before, not even as Feng Lan (though she wouldn"t because no one liked her enough to do that to her). "W-what are your conditions?" He questioned, voice cracking in the beginning. Gulping, he licked his lips (which had Caelus' eyes following immediately) and took a shaky breath.

"You will be my mistress and tend to any needs I have that my wife cannot fulfill." Caelus whispered, breathing lightly against Prince's ear. Smirking, his hand traveled south. Grasping the hardening rod of lust, Caelus groaned in want. "You cannot refuse." He growled, gripping Prince's dick harshly, though it did no damage because the system didn't register sexual actions as attacks. Thrusting his hips forth, he leaned down and captured the elf's soft lips. _As expected of my mistress._ Caelus thought, pushing past the barrier with his tongue. Mapping the interior, he set out to make the male cave.

Prince was shocked still as he felt something bubble past his lips, the same ones that were being assaulted by the humanoid. _My third kiss goes to an NPC, and my male virginity will be taken by him too!_ He thought, trying to wiggle his way out of Caelus' grasp. However, that only made things worse (for him) and better (for Caelus). Moaning unexpectedly, Prince thrust his hips forth, as if his body wasn't obeying his mind. "N-no…" He quivered, though it somehow encouraged Caelus to proceed with his actions.

"You will be mine, elf." Caelus chuckled, rubbing his thumb against the tip of Prince's dick. He himself knew how pleasurable it felt rubbing that spot, so he felt the need to share the discovery with his mistress. Eyeing the fair skin of his elf, he couldn't help but lean closer to suck on it. Groaning into the bite, he could feel the pulse beating furiously against his teeth. Looking into his mistress's half-lidded eyes, he quickened the pace of his thumb and felt desire grow at the sight of the elf reaching his peak.

Gasping, Prince bucked into Caelus' hand as he arched his back, unable to stop himself from spilling his seed. Tiredly, he watched the NPC raise his fingers to his lips, only to suck the cum off as slowly as possible. Mind frozen, Prince couldn't help but groan at the visually appealing sight. _At least I kept my male virginity…_ He thought, slowly falling asleep in the arms of Caelus.

Satisfied, Caelus summoned his underlings and ordered them to retrieve his wife and return her to Infinite City. On the other hand, he would take his mistress back with him to his temple and wait for the elf to wake on his own. _Soon, you will truly be mine._ Caelus thought, eyes darkening as his mistress muttered about unfair realism.

"Very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Caelus sought out Prince once he brought Doll back to his temple, and struck a deal with the elf where he'd let both his wife and the elf go, but only on several conditions.**

* * *

Waking up, Prince's mind came to a halt. _Why am I still online?_ Eyeing his surroundings, he realized that he had been captured and brought to Caelus' temple. To add to his mortification, he was bare naked, as in completely undressed to the flesh (because he couldn't see his bones). Struggling to get up with the blankets pooling around his stomach beyond, he took a step from the bed, only to be stopped by a question.

"Are you hungry?"

Caelus had returned, and he seemed absolutely delighted to find that Prince had awoken from his slumber.

Seeing the NPC lick his lips, Prince took a step back in fear of a repeat of yesterday. "N-no, I'm not hungry." He said, attempting to convince both himself and his captor. However, at that moment, his stomach betrayed him.

With a smirk, Caelus had stripped to his feet. Motioning towards his hardened member, he ordered Prince to eat his breakfast. "I'll provide a light snack for you _after_ you have this meal." Caelus promised, stepping closer to his bed.

Prince could only stare, transfixed, as he was forced to lay down against the white sheets. This was the first time he had seen an actual (for lack of terms) dick, and it was pulsing before his very own eyes.

"Suck me, elf." Caelus demanded, pressing his cock against said elf's moist lips. Startled, Prince opened his mouth to protest, only for Caelus to thrust into his mouth, knocking both their breaths away. Groaning in want, Caelus released his heavy load immediately. Having waited 28 hours and 47 minutes for this moment, it was heaven for him to experience the sensation. Now that his mistress had received his fill of nutrition, it was time for his light snack, _then the main course_. Smirking, Caelus lifted Prince up and carried him down to the bathroom.

By the time Prince regained his senses, he was already filled with intense pleasure. Having an NPC suck your dick was a rather weird feeling, Prince thought, all the while moaning at the feel of his smooth tongue wrapping around his head. With a gasp, Prince immediately released his load into Caelus' mouth.

Groaning in satisfaction, Caelus swallowed the bittersweet seed of his elf.

As his vision turned black at the edges, spreading more and more every second, Prince missed the amused smirk that covered Caelus' lips. He only saw the ceiling reflecting himself, stark naked and flushed to the brim.

_A tempting sight, to which I'll wait until he awakes._ Caelus thought, licking his lips in hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Caelus sought out Prince once he brought Doll back to his temple, and struck a deal with the elf where he'd let both his wife and the elf go, but only on several conditions.**

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for not updating, but I remember having sent this to myself, many times, and today, after reading through it, having been sent emails about people favouriting and/or following this fic, I began wondering why I only had two chapters up, because I was so sure I posted the third x)  
**

**Well, as you can tell, I didn't post it, until today!**

**I apologize for the delay!**

* * *

Upon waking, for the second time that day, Prince groaned in arousal. He felt horrified that Caelus made him this way, and if it weren't for Doll, Prince wouldn't have struck the deal with the NPC.

"Hungry, my elf?" Caelus' breath sent shivers down Prince's spine, and lit a small fire at the same. "I have plenty of nutrition for you, and a small reward for when you're finished filling your stomach." He informed with a chuckle, sensually tracing Prince's cheek with lust apparent in his smirk.

Gaping, Prince realized with a start that he was still in his birthday suit (and it wasn't even his birthday), and that he was strapped to the bed he woke in. _W-what's going to happen to me? Don't tell me I'll lose my male virginity!_ He thought, panicking as he thrust around to loosen the hold on him. However, he forgot that Caelus had a wicked sense of abnormality and that he actually enjoyed seeing Prince struggle. "L-let me go!" Prince exclaimed, fearing for his life. He really didn't want to lose his virginity before Feng Lan lost hers.

"Are you sure about that, my dear?" Caelus questioned, sending light strokes down Prince's hardening dick. His lust spoke heavily as he nipped at his elf's ear. "Don't you want me as much as I want you?" At this, he rubbed the tip with his thumb, coating it with Prince's pre-cum.

Groaning, Prince buckled underneath Caelus' hand. "N-no." He gasped out, arching his head backwards when Caelus nibbled his ear rather harshly. "You'll enjoy it." Caelus whispered, desire ever so present as he slowly traced Prince's neck with his lips. "N-no…" Prince weakly refused, breathing deeply as Caelus' dick probed the entrance to his anus.

Smirking against his mistress' neck, Caelus thrust deep inside without consent. He couldn't wait any longer, knowing that if Prince had to be convinced, it would be multiple light years ahead. "Oh…" He moaned out, grasping the thin waist of his beloved, holding it still as he thrust back and forth. "My darling, so tight, so delicious." He whispered, grazing the veins of his elf. "You are mine, elf. No one can have you now that I've had you." He said as if it was fact, all the more proving it as he kissed Prince on the lips.

Moaning through half-lidded eyes, Prince could barely recognize what was happening to him. He registered pleasure and discomfort, but the entire experience was so confusing that he couldn't help but lie through it, unaware of everything else. A voice at the back of his head was crying, but he didn't know why. Why was he crying inside? _I lost my virginity, albeit in my male form, to an NPC._ He realized, and laid motionless as Caelus ravaged his body. He stared up at the ceiling, where he looked dead but with a soul.

Coming undone, Caelus panted against his mistress. He undid the ropes that tied his elf to their bed and spooned him. "Sleep tight, my darling. You must be exhausted." He whispered into Prince's ear, smiling as he lightly pinched his beloved's nipple.

On the inside, Feng Lan swore to wash her body the moment she logged out of the game, but she couldn't log out in NPC territory, it was a rule of the game, and she was stuck playing until she had the chance to escape, successfully.

Exhausted from doing nothing but protesting, Prince succumbed to the NPC's suggestion of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Caelus sought out Prince once he brought Doll back to his temple, and struck a deal with the elf where he'd let both his wife and the elf go, but only on several conditions.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Part 1/3  
_**

* * *

It was noon when Prince awoke, still being spooned by Caelus. However, something felt wrong. Looking down, he saw his breasts and vagina in the nude, and panicked in wonder upon seeing his real life body in Second Life. Feng Lan feared for herself when she felt Caelus wake up, languidly brushing his fingers against her nipples. The immediate difference caused him to open his eyes and sit up, pinning the intruder to his sheets and scrutinizing who it was. Through his scrutinization, he identified her as his beloved mistress, and with that knowledge, his eyes slowly slid down her form, appreciating what he was seeing and would soon be feeling.

Feng Lan could only gasp in pain when, with a deep guttural groan coming from Caelus, her hymen tore.

Her lips pressed against his neck as she dug her fingers in his back, biting down in pain when he pushed further and further in. When she finally got used to the feeling, he pulled out and slammed back in, utterly content with hearing her muffled moans. He would get her to moan loudly once their audience arrives. Chuckling, he fondled her breasts, pinching and teasing every so often, basking in the way she clenched down on him. With a deep moan, he made her swallow his cum.

"Breakfast, my mistress?" He asked into her ear, brushing her long hair to the side as she looked up to him. Her hesitant nod was all he needed for an answer, and he picked her up by her bum, where she let out a squeak and wrapped her legs around his waist. As he walked down to the kitchen, her hips bounced against his dick and he couldn't help but stop every so often just to fuck her against a wall, window, whatever surface he could hold her up against. By the time they reached the kitchen, Feng Lan had more or less succumbed to the pleasures wracking throughout her body. She barely protested anymore, encouraging the adulterous acts instead. As Prince, it all felt wrong. But in her body, everything felt right. Feeling Caelus sit, she held herself up and slowly slid back down, moaning as she did so.

Caelus could only grin, finally pleased that his mistress gave in. She was now his, and his alone. While Doll was pretty enough, his mistress was even better. Raising her chin, he gently kissed her, slowly increasing the intensity of the kiss every time she tugged on his hair. By the time the kiss had gone from innocent to…well…not so innocent, Caelus had forgotten about eating breakfast and was even contemplating on taking her against the kitchen table. The idea was tempting, but he much preferred his bed or his bathtub, where his ceiling mirrors reflected the images of their love making.

"Caelus! Cumming, I'm cumming!" Feng Lan cried out, and slumped against his chest when her twentieth orgasm shook her whole. Feeling her stomach fill with his seed didn't terrify her at all, and she welcomed it, in fact.

"Bear my children, love." Caelus huskily whispered into his mistress' ear, biting it after her cheeks flushed bright in agreement. He chuckled, brushing a strand of her hair aside, and lovingly gazed into her eyes. "Are you still up for another round?" He asked, and groaned loudly when her walls clenched in response, a smirk slowly inching its way up Feng Lan's lips.

"Minx." Caelus hissed, as he began the nth round where they made love.


End file.
